


His Great Submission

by ChelseaJay



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, PWP, Rimming, Top!Stiles, Triggers, bottom!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-07
Updated: 2012-12-07
Packaged: 2017-11-20 13:17:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/585762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChelseaJay/pseuds/ChelseaJay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have a night to themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Great Submission

**Author's Note:**

> This was my second Teen Wolf fic and my first actual smut fic. [Layne Faire](http://www.facebook.com/layne.faire.5) prompted "Sterek / tables turned / alpha in submission - need more?" Crossposted [here](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/3937304/). Enjoy!

Some think Derek wears the pants in the relationship. They think he pounds into the boy until he can no longer move. They say the boy whimpers in pleasure as the alpha forces him to submit. Some think Stiles is a pushover. That he lets Derek do whatever he wants. That he's on the receiving end of the stick. Some people are wrong, at least for the night.

"Derek," Stiles called out stepping into the old house.

The pack had left and Stiles had just gotten back from driving Scott home. He walked through the threshold looking for Derek, but he couldn't find him anywhere. Walking up the stairs he went to Derek's room, hoping the Alpha would be there but he was nowhere to be found. Huffing angrily, Stiles turned around and walked back down the stairs.

"Derek, come on. You know tonight's our sexy time and we hardly get to spend any time together alone as it is!" He whined, and then he heard a dark chuckle right behind him.

Jumping at the sound Stiles spun around, arms flailing, falling while clutching his chest. Derek's arm snapped out and righted him straight away. Stiles slapped his chest, not that it would do anything.

"Geez Derek! You almost gave me a heart attack!" He yelled still trying to catch his breath.

Derek stared at him intensely before smirking. Snaking his arm around Stiles and pulling the boy against his chest. He chuckled before kissing Stiles hungrily. Stiles returned the kiss with as much vigor before breaking it and unwrapping himself from Derek's arms, which was surprisingly easy to do.

"Nope," he said. "You promised that tonight I would be in charge. Didn't think I'd forget did you?" Stiles taunted.

Derek sighed heavily; he actually had been hoping he would forget. He was still apprehensive about letting Stiles dominate, he'd never submitted to anyone and he didn't want to start now, but if the boy wanted to top then he'd let him.

"No." He lied.

Stiles could tell because of the amount of time it took Derek to answer. Derek always had an answer straight away, no thinking involved. He knew what he wanted, when he wanted it, and how he wanted it. That's just how it was, but this time Derek actually took time to think over his answer and that's what made the creepy grin come across Stiles face.

"Derek, Derek, Derek. What a naughty wolfy, lying to your mate. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?" he said in the most seductive voice he could muster.

Derek looked into his eyes and swallowed. Stiles was sure Derek could see the determination in his eyes, hell he could probably smell lust radiating off of him too. Slowly, Stiles walked up to Derek and ran a hand teasingly down his chest.

Stiles could feel Derek's taut chest beneath his clothes and his lust increased. Leaning into to Derek, he began to nibble the man's ear. Derek's body tensed as he tried to maintain control. All he wanted to do was toss Stiles over his shoulder, take him to his bed, and have his wicked way with him but that would have to wait for another day. Derek swore he would let Stiles have this one night and he would go through with it no matter how much it pained him.

Stiles chuckled, pulling away and pulling out the specially made handcuffs he'd gotten from Deaton. Derek blanched upon seeing the shiny metal. Realizing Derek's fear Stiles straightened his face and lowered the cuffs.

"Calm down, Deaton gave them to me subdue your wolf. You know, so you don't 'rip my throat out with your teeth' if you don't like it." Stiles explained, getting sarcastic towards the end.

Derek slowly nodded not taking his eyes off the handcuffs. Stiles sighed and put the handcuffs back in his pocket. He slowly walked up to Derek and kissed him softly.

"Come on, this will be better in a bed." He said rubbing his hand against Derek's hardened bulge and leading him up the stairs.

Derek complied and followed the boy to his bedroom. Upon entering the room Stiles stopped abruptly spun around, pushing Derek against the wall and pinning him there. Derek could have easily got out, but something about the aggressive way Stiles was holding him there kept him from moving.

"Don't move." Stiles demanded, trailing kisses along Derek's jawline then down his neck.

When Stiles began sucking, Derek's bulge grew tighter and a low moan escaped his throat. Stiles smiled against his neck. He sniffed him ever so often; a scenting trait he learned put wolves at ease, as he unbuckled Derek's pants and slid them down slowly.

Running his hands up Derek's body Stiles pulled the man's shirt over his head. Gazing at the alpha's body Stiles couldn't help but lose a little of his confidence. He wasn't sure if he could do this anymore. He'd never topped a man; actually Derek's the only person he'd ever been with so it's not like he even had practice with a girl though he knew it was different.

Picking up on Stiles change in attitude, Derek decided to reassure his partner in the best way he could.

"Stiles, I need you inside me." He groaned, reaching to grab his hardened cock but Stiles slapped his hand.

"No. Tonight you're mine and all mine. No touching, I'm gonna give you everything you need." Stiles replied catching Derek off guard.

Noticing Derek's shocked face, Stiles grinned. His confidence coming back, he pulled Derek to the bed and pushed him down. Straddling him, Stiles began to pepper his chest with kisses, sometimes switching between sucking and biting. When Stiles got to Derek's nipples, he began pinching and twisting them. Loving the moans that were escaping his mouth and the way he would arch his body into the boy's touch.

Derek began to thrust his cock against Stiles' growing bulge. Stiles froze, pinning Derek's waist to the bed. He shook his head and pulled off his shirt. Pinching his own nipples and grinding against him, he let out a low moan. Daring Derek to touch him, knowing the punishment Derek would receive if he moved.

Derek took the bait, reaching up to grab Stiles waist, but Stiles quickly jumped off the bed. Glaring at Derek, Stiles tipped his head to the side and tsk'd.

"Bad boy, I told you no touching and you tried to anyway. You must be punished." Stiles remarked grinning wickedly.

Derek's face paled. He didn't know what his punishment would be but whatever it was he was sure he could take it as long as Stiles was the person to give it to him.

Stiles slowly unbuckled his pants and slid them down, brushing against his cock and letting out small moans and whimpers as he did so. He'd noticed that teasing and taunting Derek turned the man on more and wondered if after this Derek would ever submit to him again, but he quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and stared at the sight before him.

Derek was laid on the bed in nothing but a pair of black boxers, body writhing, and waiting for his touch. He smirked and walked closer to Derek, running his hand up the man's leg, getting closer and closer to his manhood but stopping just before then switch to the other side. Derek was now panting, begging Stiles for more.

Stiles bent over Derek running his hands down his abs and grabbed his boxers slowly pulling then down. Derek gasped from the friction as Stiles grabbed his cock roughly and began to stroke. Derek thrust his hips to match his pace, but Stiles stopped him by raising a brow.

Derek whimpered as he ceased movement and waited for Stiles permission. Continuing to stroke Derek's hard cock Stiles began to stroke himself through his boxers until he could feel the precum through them.

Stopping all motion Stiles stood up and quickly removed his boxers. Getting on top of Derek, Stiles began to rub their hard-ons together earning a low growl from the alpha writhing beneath him. He smiled to himself as he bent down a kissed Derek hungrily, sliding his tongue over the man's bottom lip for entrance.

Derek obeyed, letting Stiles tongue enter and they battled for dominance. Derek, thought he was winning until Stiles thrust against him harder, causing him to moan louder and lose concentration. Grinning after his victory, Stiles pinned Derek's hands above his head.

"Close your eyes, and focus on my heartbeat." He said panting as he leaned down to get the handcuffs out of his jean pockets.

Slyly, he cuffed Derek to the bed before the man could figure out what he was doing. Snapping his eyes open Derek growled at Stiles, but the boy was prepared. He looked Derek into the eyes and spoke gently.

"Derek, calm down. Nothing's gonna happen; I won't let anything happen to you. I love you; you just have to trust me."

Slowly Derek calmed down and looked in Stiles eyes with want and need. Seeing that Derek was ready Stiles decided it was time to get the party started.

Slipping between Derek's thighs, Stiles licked his cock from the head to the base. Occasionally sucking on his balls until Stiles got to Derek's tight hole. Using his tongue Stiles circled Derek's hole before entering it slowly. Derek tensed at the action but Stiles could feel the pleasure radiating off the man.

Slowly Stiles got rougher with his tongue, licking Derek's ass fast and hard as Derek moaned his names and begged for him to get inside him. Stopping, Stiles leaned over Derek and opened the drawer of the nightstand and the man whimpered at his exit. Getting the bottle of lube, Stiles squirted some on his fingers and tossed it to the side.

Gently, Stiles slide one finger into his hole. Pushing slowly as Derek growled in pain, sliding out, he pushed into his hole again but faster. Derek let out another groan, as Stiles continued. Once Derek seemed comfortable he added another finger stretching the alpha further. Stiles began to scissor him while searching for his sweet spot. When Derek's back arched off the bed Stiles knew he'd found the spot.

Smirking, he added another finger as Derek pushed back roughly against Stiles hand, matching the rhythm.

"I need you," Derek groaned, panting hard.

Stiles nodded withdrawing his fingers and reaching for the lube. He squirted it on his hand then rubbed it on his throbbing cock. Placing his tip at Derek's entrance he looked at the man and making sure he was ready.

"Hurry!" Derek growled arching his body off the bed.

Stiles didn't need hear it twice. He slowly pushed into a hissing Derek until he was completely sheathed. Waiting for Derek to get used to him inside he leaned down and kissing Derek passionately, thrusting his tongue into his mouth.

They battled until Derek couldn't take it anymore and pounded his ass against Stiles. Stiles moaned and slowly slide his cock out of Derek then pounded into him fully. Derek moaned in pleasure and Stiles took that as a green light as he repeated the motion, going faster each time.

Derek was now trembling beneath him and Stiles could tell he was close.

"Faster Stiles, I'm close." Derek moaned. Stiles stopped and Derek whimpered.

"No, you'll come when I say you can." Stiles declared moving in and out of Derek slowly.

Stiles loved the look of complete submission on Derek's face. The look told him that he trusted him completely and would do anything he wanted him too. Suddenly, Stiles pounded hard into Derek resulting in a very loud moan from the man.

This turned Stiles on even further as he continued to pound into the alpha harder and faster, until he was almost at his peak. Gripping Derek's length, slides began to stroke him matching the pace of his pounding and soon Derek's cum was shooting through the air. After a couple more pumps Stiles came in Derek, collapsing on top of the man.

After catching his breath Stiles slid slowly out of Derek. Reaching for his jeans he pulled out the keys and uncuffed Derek, tossing the keys and cuffs across the room before collapsing onto the bed next to his mate.

"That was…" Stiles said trying to think of a word.

"Yeah, I know." Derek replied.

"Glad, we're on the same page."

Stiles turned over and flung his arm over Derek, getting comfortable and drifted into sleep.

"I love you, too" Derek whispered into the sleeping boys' hair before falling asleep too.

Maybe, just maybe they would do this again.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I tagged everything right, if not just let me know in the comments so I can add it. Thanks for taking the time out to read my story.


End file.
